I Do
"Do you Frank Zhang take Hazel Levesque to be your demigodly wedded wife? To care for her, protect her and provide for her? Through sickness and through health?" Lupa the she wolf goddess growled through her fangs. Frank grimaced as spittle landed on his brown tuxedo- designed to look like real fur!- and then smiled at the bride, a real geuinly happy smile. "I do," Lupa turned her gaze on Hazel who was blushing furiously."Do you Hazel Levesque take Frank Zhang to be your demigodly wedded husband? To be patient with him, support him, be faithful to him and love him all the days of your life?" "I do," she replied solemnly. "Ring bearer." Lupa commanded. The little girl who helped the statue guy shuffled forward and gave a stone ring to Frank. (In hopes Hazel coupdnt control the jewlery like jewels or precious metal). He slipped it onto Hazels ring finger and then kissed her hand gently. Hazel smiled warmly and bestowed her own ring upon her almost-wait-thirty-seconds-husband. "You may kiss the bride," Lupa directed as she turned and ran into the woods. It was a stretch asking the wolf goddess to play the priest in their wedding but Hazel had insisted. And they kissed, her standing on tip toes to reach him and him pulling her closer. Percy whooped alongside Jason shouting: "FRAZEL LIVES ON!" In unison. They were noisy groomsmen. Leo clapped as obnoxiously as he could while Nico grinned wider than anyone had ever seen him. A good genuine smile he would give Bianca- but this time for Hazel. As the best man he was probably the third happiest there besides the newly weds. Annabeth and Piper hugged uncontrollably as they watched Hazel and Frank take a new step into life and Reyna clapped stoically even though a smile lit her face. -tons of food and millions of pictures later- "All the single ladies! Bouquet toss!" Aphrodite sang as she inspected her manicure. Reyna grudgingly stepped onto the dance floor. Silence. No one else moved forward. Rachel Elizabeth Dare shrugged to Octavian who gasped when she joined Reyna. "Fine. Whatever dears not all the singles. I guess I'm a little too good at love matching." Aphrodite sighed. Piper danced herself to the bouquet toss at the protests of Jason. Annabeth laughed and joined followed by Katie Gardner, Lacy, Drew, Gwen and several others. (Assuming they all had boyfriends but joined anyways). Hazel tossed the flowers. Piper leaped and Annabeth jumped. Reyna spiked it to the ground, and everyone decided it went to her because she was the first to touch it. "Hey baby," Dakota winked and sidled up. "Get out of my way," Reyna rolled her eyes. "ALL THE BOYS SINGLE OR NOT GET YOUR DEMIGOD BUTTS ON THE DANCE FLOOR OR I INCINERATE YOU!" Apollo roared into the microphone. Basically all the boys got their butts on the floor. Frank bit his lip then tossed a golden drachma through the air. Jason flew up into the air. Leo launched a fire ball. Nico shadow traveled closer. Butch jumped on his horse. The Stolls pickpocketted everyone as they were distracted. Mitchell sprayed himself with man perfume. And Percy made a hand out of water to snatch it from mid air. "OH! Oh!!!! WHAT! What now Jason 'I CAN-FLY' Grace!" Percy hollered then embarrassed himself with a victory dance. Meanwhile the new husband and wife slipped out the back door and climbed into their car, planning for a very long honeymoon. Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction